


Condolences to a Dead Woman

by OhNoMySphaghettiOs



Series: Dimitri Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A bit of romance?, Acceptance, Character Death, End of War, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Loss, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMySphaghettiOs/pseuds/OhNoMySphaghettiOs
Summary: One shots of our boy Dimitri for Dimitri week 2020!1. Feast/ Mourning promptFollowing the Death of Edelgard and the end of the war. Dimitri's thoughts on his part in taking Edelgard's life while trying to move past the war.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimitri Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065011
Kudos: 14





	Condolences to a Dead Woman

The Empire fell.

A shift of his arm, Areadbhar plunging into that woman... Edelgard's chest.

Ending the war.

For five long years he had dreamed of this day and yet... It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

The last of his family, gone.

Although... She had never been much of a family to him, but blood or not they were still bound through their parents.

And Dimitri killed her.

He reached out his hand to her, and in return received a dagger to the shoulder.

There was never a way to end this war without her blood being shed. Dimitri had known that for a long time coming, she was like him in his darkest time. Unwilling to compromise, remaining headstrong on their own hubris.

But... He had still held hope for her, only to be let down.

The dead were eerily silent.

Dimitri was certain that they were appeased, but... they still lingered watching him with disdain.

A reminder of what he is.

A man past redemption.

"Dimitri?" a soft voice calls out from behind him, he recognizes the voice immediately.

"Hello Professor" Dimitri says and turns to face her "What brings you out here?" he asked "Tired of the festivities?".

Byleth walks over to him, her heels clack on the cobblestone as she reaches the edge of the balcony and looks at the world below.

She hums lightly, "I came to steal you away" Byleth said then looked back at him.

Dimitri feels the heat rise to his face, and before he can respond she beats him to the jump.

"You must admit I have gotten better at the art of joke telling" Byleth said.

A sense of disappointment falls over him, right there was no reason why the Professor would actually wish to steal him away anywhere.

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, "Did you just use my own words against me?" he laughed "Professor you never let up do you?".

Byleth smiled, "Yes, I know" she hummed and fell silent for a moment "So why is our King hiding to himself on such a joyous occasion?" she asked quietly.

Dimitri smiled softly, "I was only thinking my Friend, nothing to get worried about".

The Professor stared at him with an unconvinced look on her face, "Edelgard?" she questioned.

Her name being said sent the ghosts into an uproar.

Glenn made snide comments of how pathetic he was for offering her an olive branch, his Father shouted how his only son was a disappointment, and Patricia... She silently stared at him with an unreadable expression.

Dimitri winced slightly, "Yes... I can't help but feel regret over her death" he confessed.

Byleth nodded her head, "I understand what you mean" she sighed "I can't help but feel if I could have done something, maybe if I had chosen her class things could have been different".

A pang of jealousy hit Dimitri, did she... Regret siding with him? Choosing him all those years ago?

"I see, I didn't know the two of you were close," Dimitri said bitterly.

The Professor shook her head and laughed. Dimitri's chest tightened as he watched her... "No, we weren't" she said, "I just can't help but feel that there was something I could have done" she sighed "Perhaps if I had reached out my hand to her then...".

"There is no use for such thinking Professor" Dimitri said softly "It'll only lead to more heartbreak" he added.

Byleth hummed softly "I suppose".

Silence fell over the two of them, "You know Dimitri I think we should rejoin the others" Byleth finally said.

"Wish to leave my presence so soon?" he said, he had meant it as a tease, but it came out far more seriously than he intended.

Byleth's eyes went wide and she shook her head, "No, not at all" she replied, "I just thought it might be good for your men to see their King once tonight" she said and paused a moment "Plus from what I have heard there are countless ladies in there who yearn for you to give them the time of day" she laughed.

Dimitri frowned, he didn't want to give any other woman his time besides her, "And what of you?" he rebutted "You have been hounded down with marriage proposals since people found out you were alive" he said, the words stung as they fell out.

Byleth tilted her head slightly, "I suppose so" she murmured "In all honesty I had never thought much about their propositions" she added "But that is aside from the point Your Majesty" she hummed "Your people are waiting for you".

Dimitri sighed, "I suppose you are right" he murmured and paused a moment "Professor... Can I ask you something?".

Byleth nodded, "Of course" she replied.

"Do you think... Had I reached out to Edelgard sooner things would have been different?" he asked, the wound in his shoulder stung a little. Nothing more than a reminder of his failure.

"No" Byleth replied without hesitation, "I don't think so" she added "I think had Edelgard truly wished to change the world she would have talked with you and Claude gotten everyone on the same page and from there changed things" she said "But instead she chose the path soaked in blood". Byleth shook her head softly, "As much as I want to believe she would have been reachable, I know her fate was sealed when she attacked us in the Holy Tomb".

Dimitri was silent, she was right but... It did nothing to ease his conscience.

"I see" Dimitri murmured, "Come, Professor" he said quietly "Let's rejoin the others".

Byleth's eyebrows were furrowed but she followed him back into the warm ballroom.

He'll honor the dead, but for the time being they will celebrate the living.


End file.
